Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a detection device and the detection device manufactured therefrom.
Related Art
In clinical medicine or in food inspection, detecting a specific target is required. Specifically, in clinical medicine, it can preliminarily assess whether human organs properly functions by detecting the contents of various biomolecules, for example the carbohydrate content or the contents of various proteins and the like of blood, urine, and other body fluids, of the human body. In food inspection, it may further preliminarily assess whether the food contains excess carcinogens or pesticide residues and the like by detecting food ingredients or substances of products, or even the method of protein detection is used to identify genetically modified food.
Generally, biomedical detections or food safety detections are mostly fluorescence detection methods which combine target biomolecules (i.e. detection targets) with specific fluorescent substances to generate fluorescence. However, fluorescence detection methods require a large quantity of liquid reagents and a certain volume of detection substrate, for example 96-well plates. Moreover, liquid reagents are inconvenient to carry, inconvenient to be preserved and easy to deteriorate. Therefore, conventional methods of biomedical detection or food safety detection have to be performed in laboratory conditions or under requirements of specific equipment, and they are not suitable for simple and instant detections. Consequently, research and development personnel or dealers engaged in biomedical detections or food safety detections focus on various simple detections which have simplified detection steps and are not confined in laboratories.
Meanwhile, as the rising consciousness of health and food safety, the concept of home self-detection is more and more popular. The home self-detection allows the users to easily and simply detect objects anytime at home. In general, this simple detection utilizes the color change of the detection reagent to indicate the detection result, so the user can easily realize the detection result without additional equipment or with only a simple device instead. Moreover, when the color change becomes larger, the user may go to a hospital for further detailed examination. Accordingly, the home self-detection has the advantages of convenience and low costs. In addition, common home self-detection devices, for example blood glucose meters, are almost made by complex processes and high costs.
Moreover, the thin substrate is easy to carry. For example the fiber material has the characteristic of absorbing droplets to allow droplets to react with liquid samples containing specific targets. Therefore, developing the specific process for such thin substrate may contribute to promoting such biomedical detection devices or food safety detection devices, so that operating the detections may be easier and less costly.